FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a compound of formula (II) given below, 4-homoisotwistyl bromide (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecyl 3-bromide).
More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of 4-homoisotwistyl 3-bromide of formula (II) characterized by reacting 4-homoisotwistane (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecane) of formula (I) given below with liquid bromine to brominate the 3-position (or the 7-position) of the starting compound. This reaction is represented by the following reaction scheme: ##STR1##